


DAY 28 - Make it fit

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [28]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, First Time, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: True love is patient. L and Light learned that lesson too.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Kudos: 69
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 28 - Make it fit

They enjoyed kissing. On the lips, on the neck, on the back, on the belly and all over the body.

But...

When they needed to move to the next level, Light would always be terrified. And he always panicked. 

That it won't fit into him. 

Because it was too big. 

Or did it seem too huge only to him?

Sometimes, he wasn't sure.

But when they compared them, Light saw that it is really big and thick.

As much as he felt the desire, that much he did feel the fear.

But L was assuring him that there was no reason to be afraid. "I'll make it fit, okay?"

Light looked at him shyly, then quickly looked away.

Maybe he just wasn't ready yet.

And L was patient. 

As much as he wanted to make love with the younger man, he decided to wait until Light was ready. After all, he was still young. Although he has recently turned eighteen, he has had no experience so far.

L kissed his inner thigh and watched Light reactions. Black haired man was hard and aroused. And Light was real temptation for him.

But, for now, the mouth and hands need to be enough.

Then L suddenly stopped kissing, and took a bottle of lube from the drawer. He opened it and Light curiously raised his head and asked: "Where did you get that?" He knew they had no lube available until now.

"Watari brought it. I told him to buy it."

"What??" Light asked in astonishment.

L raised an eyebrow.

"What will Watari think...? What did you say you needed that for?"

"Honestly, he didn't ask me."

Light looked at him confused for a few moments, so L continued, "Don't worry, Watari is a discreet man. He won't mention anything to anyone. And he's not stupid not to understand what I need it for. After all, I told him to buy condoms too."

The brown-haired man turned pale. He felt uncomfortable that anyone else knew about their relationship. He swallowed hard, and hoped that Watari was indeed as discreet as the detective claimed. 

L smirked. "I said, don't worry. Relax..." and he lowered himself and began to stroke and lick Lights hard cock.

Light slowly began to surrender to the feeling. He loved L's mouth on his member. When he was relaxed enough, L began to circle with his wet finger around his hole. Then he slowly started to push it inside.

"L..." 

"Yes?"

"Um... nothing. Just... go slowly."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle, and I won't try anything else. I just want you to get used to my finger, that's all." L continued to penetrate him. Light felt uncomfortable at first, and as L penetrated him deeper and deeper, the better and better he started to feel.

They kept doing it for days. Every night. Just one finger, then two, then three...

And L was patient.

About a week had passed and Light was already taking his fingers with ease. In the meantime, L learned exactly where Light's prostate was located. He had already learned how to bring Light to the climax at the first try. Only with his fingers.

He knew that once his moment will come, when it would not be enough only his fingers to satisfy Light. He will ask him for something bigger, longer, thicker... he will beg for his cock.

And that evening eventually came. After two weeks, Light realized that he want him and need him deep inside.

The young man was moaning as the detective fucked him with his fingers, but it wasn't enough for him, so he said: "Ryuzaki...?"

"Yes, Light?"

"I need you inside."

The detective smiled and asked, "are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. I just need to prepare..."

When he put condom on, he applied plenty amount of lube and began to penetrate slowly and carefully.

The feeling was completely different from when he had just fingers inside, Light could immediately notice it. He bit his lip, but didn't want to protest. "Light, are you ok? Tell me if there is any problem..."

"It's okay, it's just weird... I only hope it will pass soon."

"It'll be fine. I'll go slowly."

When the glans was inside, Light felt too stretched. L took it out and started again. He repeated this several times until Light's muscles became accustomed and relaxed and ready for more.

Then he slowly went deeper and deeper until he entered the whole. He stayed inside without moving for a while.

They both had sweat-covered skin but didn't care much. L leaned closer to kiss Light's lips. The kiss lasted longer than he had planned but left enough time for Light to get used to his size. When Light began to move his hips the detective began to pull out and push inside again.

Finally, they were able to make love for the first time.

They felt whole. Complete.

Now they could fully surrender to their passion and enjoy it to the fullest.


End file.
